Quédate
by eli1116
Summary: Sasha Braus es una chica despreocupada, positiva y alegre. El Capitán Levi es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, frío, calculador y serio. ¿Será verdad que los polos opuestos se atraen? (SashaxLevi) (ErenxMikasa)
1. Chapter 1

Quédate

El día comenzó de manera normal. Desde hace algún tiempo, todos los días eran iguales, y la chica del cabello marrón, daba gracias por eso. Agradecía que al final del día, ella y todos sus amigos del escuadrón 104 volvían con vida de sus misiones.

Sasha sabía que no era la más habilidosa ni la más lista de su equipo, pero sabía que no estaba tan mal. Ella pensaba que cada persona del escuadrón era importante, y que cada uno mantenía al otro en equilibro.

" _¡Cierra la boca Jean, estoy seguro que estabas a punto de orinarte encima cuando se atravesó el titán de siete metros frente a ti!"_ –Dijo Connie, haciendo que todos rieran al unísono.

Los chicos se encontraban en los comedores, tomando su té antes de ir a dormir. Era una mesa larga, y de un lado se encontraban sentados Christa, Ymir, Eren y Armin, y del otro lado se encontraban Jean, Connie, Mikasa y Sasha. Ya habían terminado su cena, y estaban comentando los sucesos del día. Ese día, habían tenido que salir de la muralla hacía el bosque de los árboles altos en una misión de exploración. La líder de la Legión del Reconocimiento, Hanji Zoe, había realizado una petición para capturar a un titán anormal, con el propósito de analizar sus características y lo que los hacía ser anormales, así que el escuadrón completo fue llamado para actuar como grupo de apoyo en la misión. Ellos debían de proteger al equipo de la líder Hanji, mientras colocaban las trampas para capturar a los titanes.

" _¡Tú cierra la boca, Connie, ese titán me tomó desprevenido! Además, es fácil ponerse a observar lo que hacen a los demás mientras te escondes detrás de Sasha"_ –Respondió Jean mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té de menta.

Sasha intentó no reír, pero lo que había dicho Jean, era verdad. Connie se encontró a sí mismo petrificado en varias ocasiones, y no le quedó otra opción a ella más que mantenerlo a salvo mientras salía de ese trance de terror en lo que se mantenía sumergido.

" _Eso no es verdad, no estaba escondido detrás de ella, solo estaba protegiendo su espalda"._ –Agregó Connie rascando detrás de su cabeza con una mano.

Todos los chicos soltaron una risa sonora al mismo tiempo. Sasha pensó que ver a esos dos discutir, era siempre entretenido.

" _Chicos, basta, dejen de discutir"_ –agregó Armin sonriendo. _–"No creo que alguien haya imaginado que nos encontraríamos a varios de ellos hoy. Gracias a la habilidad de todos, el equipo de Hanji logró colocar las trampas de captura, y los mantuvimos a todos a salvo"._

" _¡Sí, la verdad es que todo salió bien, considerando que Jean casi deja un rastro de orina en el campo para que nos siguieran los titanes!"_ –bromeó Ymir.

Todos, menos Jean, rieron fuerte. Entre risas, Sasha pensó en los amigos que tenía, y que lo que algunos carecían en habilidad, lo complementaban en compañerismo. Mientras estuvieran juntos, estarían protegidos.

" _Ya veo…que están celebrando, ¿eh?"._ –El silencio se hizo en la mesa.

Esa voz. Sasha conocía y temía esa voz. Esa voz que hizo que todos pararan de reír y de hablar. Todos escucharon perfectamente que provenía de la puerta de entrada al comedor, pero nadie se atrevió a voltear, simplemente agacharon las miradas hacía sus tazas de té.

" _Ca…Capitán Levi"_ –dijo Christa muy cautelosa. _"Estábamos a punto de ir a nuestros dormito…"._

" _Silencio Renz_ …"-interrumpió el Capitán Levi. _"No sé por qué se muestran tan felices. Su desempeño en el campo de batalla fue patético"-_ terminó.

Sasha, aun viendo su taza de té, pensó en el hombre que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, observándolos. Escaneando a cada uno de ellos con su fría mirada. El capitán Levi, tenía un pasado obscuro, el cual había forjado su dura personalidad, pero fuerte temple. Sasha no sabía mucho sobre él, pero había escuchado que pasó su infancia en la obscuridad, en una ciudad subterránea que fue construida como plan de escape en caso de que un titán atravesara la muralla de la ciudad. Ya que en la ciudad subterránea no obtenían luz solar, la piel de Levi era pálida como la porcelana, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía suave y tersa. Su cabello era lacio y de color negro, y su complexión muscular, y aunque no era muy alto, imponía su presencia a cualquiera. El capitán Levi Ackerman era conocido como el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", y Sasha entendía por qué.

" _Mmm…. Si me permite… capitán…-_ comenzó a decir Ymir, viendo a Levi de reojo _. "las trampas se instalaron correctamente, no hubo baja de soldados… así que yo no describiría nuestro desempeño como patético"_ -terminó, mientras sus compañeros la miraban boquiabiertos, incrédulos de que se estuviera dirigiendo a su capitán de esa manera.

" _14:17 horas, la cadete Ymir voltea a ver continuamente a la cadete Renz, distrayéndose y casi causando que sus caballos choquen en el acto"_ –leyó Levi de un cuadernillo de notas color rojo que sostenía en su mano desde el momento que llegó al comedor.

Ymir apretó los puños, y frunció el ceño.

" _¿Qué... es…. eso?"_ –dijo Eren nerviosamente, con voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo pudiera escuchar Armin, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

" _14:32 horas, el cadete Jaeger se salió de la formación. En un momento, confundió la sombra de un árbol gigante con la de un titán, y usó mucho gas de su equipo de maniobras para alejarse rápido. Al darse cuenta de que era solamente un árbol, tuvo que correr para perseguir su caballo por el campo"._ –leyó Levi con mirada indiferente.

Eren solamente tomó un sorbo de su té y agachó la mirada.

Todos en la mesa se veían las caras, unos a otros con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos a que el capitán Levi leyera algo sobre ellos.

" _¿Quién escribió todas esas cosas? ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?"-_ pensó Sasha, apretando sus dientes, con mucho temor de que ella fuera la siguiente.

" _14:46 horas…."_ –dijo Levi, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo y leyó el resto en silencio. Luego, levantó la mirada para ver las caras de los cadetes.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de respirar esperando lo siguiente que fuera a decir el capitán.

" _...Kirschtein se defecó de miedo en el campo de batalla…"._ –terminó Levi.

" _¿QUÉ?"_ –gritó Jean levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa. _"No… capitán, necesitaba orinar y no tenía…. tiempo de detenerme"._ –terminó Jean, nervioso.

Connie y Sasha no pudieron contener su risa, y aunque cubrieron sus bocas con ambas manos, terminaron por soltar fuertes carcajadas al punto en el que lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos por lo gracioso de todo el asunto.

" _¡Cállense, ustedes dos!-_ gritó Jean. Su cara estaba roja, no sabía si de enojo o vergüenza.

" _Muy gracioso, ¿eh?"_ –agregó el capitán Levi, manteniendo la mirada fría e inexpresiva. _"Braus y Springer, de todos, ustedes fueron los más patéticos. Según dice aquí, Springer perdió su caballo y tuvo que compartir con Braus, quien dejó el campo de batalla para postrarse sobre la copa de un árbol y mantener a su compañero con vida, dejando que los demás se arriesgaran mientras ellos descansaban"._

" _¡Eso no es verdad...capitán!-_ gritó Sasha, y seguido se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sabía que no podía dirigirse de esa manera hacia su capitán, pero le molestaba mucho que la culparan de algo que no había hecho.

Lo que el capitán Levi no sabía, era que el equipo tridimensional de Connie estaba dañando. Sus cuchillas se atoraron y no podía atacar, por lo que lo llevó a la parte más alta de un árbol, y desde ahí ella atacó con sus flechas, apuntando hacía los ojos de los titanes, cegándolos por tres minutos para que así sus compañeros pudieran atacarlos con más libertad.

" _¿Braus, entonces dices que la bitácora del asistente personal de Hanji, Moblit, tiene información incorrecta?"_ –dijo el Capitán Levi sin levantar la vista del cuadernillo de apuntes de Moblit.

" _Yo….no…"-_ titubeó Sasha nerviosamente.

" _Mañana a primera hora, repórtate con la líder Hanji en su oficina. Quiero ver cómo le explicas tu teoría acerca de por qué toda la información recabada en esta expedición, es incorrecta."-_ terminó de decir el capitán Levi mientras se daba media vuelta para salir del lugar.

" _No… dije… eso…"_ –dijo Sasha, con lágrimas a punto de formarse en sus ojos.

Levi no pudo escucharla, ya que se alejaba caminando, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el comedor.

" _Pobre Sasha… parece que el capitán Levi solo buscaba alguien con quien descargar su enojo… no es justo"-_ dijo Armin a Eren en voz casi inaudible.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos mirando a Sasha de reojo, mientras otros, como Mikasa y Jean, comenzaban a levantar sus platos. Sasha, miraba hacía el frente con la mirada perdida y un sentimiento de pesadez en el corazón mientras los chicos comenzaban a levantarse de la mesa, uno por uno. Ella solo quiso explicar lo que realmente había pasado. ¿Por qué el capitán Levi tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué quería descargar su enojo con alguien esa noche? Ella nunca dijo que todo lo que decía la bitácora de Moblit era incorrecto, solo quiso explicar la parte que la mencionaba a ella.

" _Vamos Sasha, mañana será otro día. Tal vez mañana el capitán no recuerde nada sobre este asunto. Vamos a dormir"_ –dijo Christa a Sasha, jalando de su brazo para hacerla levantar.

" _Ese hombre es un idiota… tal vez tiene ese grande ego para compensar por su estatura"_ –dijo Ymir de manera amarga. _"Vámonos ya"_

Las tres chicas se levantaron al mismo tiempo con dirección a sus dormitorios. Como Christa había dicho, mañana sería otro día, y Sasha esperaba que el capitán Levi se olvidara de todo ese asunto de confrontarla con la líder Hanji y Moblit. Si la obligaban a hacerlo, no sabía qué diría en su defensa. Lo que si era seguro era algo, Sasha odiaba al capitán Levi a partir de ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Era temprano en el mañana, y Sasha podía escuchar a Ymir y a Christa hablando entre ellas, casi en un susurro. Ellas habían comenzado a hacer sus camas y a prepararse para tomar un baño. Sasha sabía que era tiempo de levantarse; sin embargo, optó por acurrucarse debajo de sus sábanas y pretender que seguía dormida.

" _Sasha?... Se hace tarde"_. –Christa dijo en voz baja.

" _Realmente no quiero levantarme hoy. Ojalá mi cama pudiera tragarme"_.-dijo Sasha ocultándose aún más entre sus sábanas.

" _¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que ni siquiera se acordará de lo que pasó ayer. Después de todo, hay cosas más importantes en las que hay que pens..."_

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*. Christa fue interrumpida abruptamente por un ruido fuerte en la puerta. Alguien estaba tocando.

" _¡Aaaaah! ¡Es él! ¡Lo sé!_ " –Sasha dijo temblando y comenzando a sudar, aún en su cama.

" _Yo abro"_ –Ymir dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta y la habría rápidamente, solo para encontrar a Moblit, el asistente personal de la Capitán Hanji, parado frente a la puerta, con una mirada tímida.

" _Um, lo siento. Nunca había estado en el dormitorio de las chicas"._ Moblit dijo viendo hacia sus pies, con temor de mirar a Ymir de frente.

" _¿Puedo ayudarte?"-_ Ymir dijo con una expresión aburrida y volteando los ojos a los lados.

" _Ehm, he sido enviado para llamar a la soldado Blouse"._

" _Noooooooo!"_ –Sasha gritó fuertemente desde su cama, aún cubierta por sus sábanas.

Ymir frunció su ceño y volteó a ver a Sasha sobre su hombre, y después volvió su cabeza hacía Moblit. _"Ella no está aquí. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?"_

" _Ehm…Creo que la acabo de escuchar ahí adentro…"_ -Moblit dijo confundido y nervioso.

" _¿Qué…quién?_ -Ymir preguntó, fingiendo confusión.

" _Blouse, Sasha Blouse"_ –Moblit respondió.

" _Oh, ¿te refieres a la Chica Patata? Sí, aquí está"_ –Ymir dijo mientras abría la puerta para que Moblit pudiera entrar. _"Arréglatelas tú sola, idiota"_ –terminó hablándole a Sasha desde la puerta.

" _¡Ymir!"_ –Christa gritó desde dentro de la habitación.

" _¿Saben qué? Déjenlo así. Ustedes me confunden. Solo… solo díganle a Sasha Blouse que el Capitán Levi la esperará en su oficina después del desayuno_ ". –Moblit terminó de decir.

"NOOOOOOO!"

El grito de Sasha hizo que Moblit se asustara, así que mejor optó por alejarse del dormitorio de las chicas tan rápido como pudo.

" _¡Nunca más!"_ –Moblit se dijo a sí mismo mientras se escaba por el pasillo.

Durante el desayuno, nadie bromeó como usualmente hacían. Aparentemente, Ymir les había dicho a todos lo que había pasado justo esa mañana, así que todos temían lo que fuera a pasar después de que Sasha hablara con el capitán Levi.

" _Sasha, casi no has tocado tu comida. ¿Estás bien?"_ –Connie preguntó un poco preocupado.

" _No tengo mucha hambre…"_ –Sasha contestó.

" _¿QUÉ?"_ –Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo, con los ojos bien abiertos y con miradas nerviosas.

" _Yo sé lo que les digo, chicos. Este es mi final. Él quiere verme en su oficina. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez es en serio"_. –terminó de decir Sasha.

Todos voltearon a verla, pero nadie supo que decir. Pareciera que el Capitán Levi estaba exagerando con todo esto acerca de querer castigar a alguien. Ellos lo entendían, la mayoría de ellos había hecho algo mal durante la expedición, pero eso no reflejaba quienes eran como soldados, realmente. Solamente habían tenido la mala suerte de que alguien había estado tomando notas de cada movimiento que hicieron.

" _Sasha, pase lo que pase, cuentas con nosotros"._ –Eren dijo, sintiéndose muy decidido. Los demás se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

" _Gracias chicos… supongo que mejor iré yendo. Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos a todos"._ –dijo Sasha, agachando la mirada mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Los otros la observaron mientras se alejaba del comedor. Sasha no era para nada así. No importaba lo que pasara, ella nunca perdía el apetito. Varios de los chicos no pudieron evitar el sentirse mal por ella y por lo que Levi le fuera a hacer.

Le tomó alrededor de diez minutos el llegar a su oficina. Realmente no estaba muy lejos del comedor, pero había caminado hacia allá muy lentamente, casi como si no quisiera llegar a su destino. Sasha tenía mucho miedo de ser confrontada. Ella odiaba las confrontaciones. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba metida en un problema?

Finalmente, llegó a la oficina y se paró ahí, frente a la puerta. Sasha estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando comenzó a contemplar sus posibilidades.

"¿Debería de simplemente escaparme hacia las montañas? Si me voy en este momento, estaré muy lejos para el momento en el que se den cuenta de que no estoy aquí. No me encontrarán. Pero… ¿y sí se desquitan con mi papá? Si se entera, se llenará de vergüenza… No, no puedo hacerle eso… o, tal vez él lo entende…

" _¡Ahí estás!"_ –La puerta se abrió abruptamente, tomando a Sasha por sorpresa, quien cayó, aterrizando en su trasero.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ –dijo la linda chica pelirroja, quien extendió su mano para ayudar a que Sasha se levantara del suelo. _"No quise asustarte, lo siento. Es solo que escuché voces, y pensé que ya habías llegado, pero como no tocaste la puerta, pensé en salir a ayudarte"._

" _Tú… tú eres Petra Ral, del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales"-_ dijo Sasha sorprendida mientras tomaba la mano de Petra para levantarse.

" _Y tú debes ser Sasha Blouse"_ –dijo Petra sonriendo amablemente.

" _Sí… soy yo. ¿Suena como si me estuvieras esperando?"_ –Sasha dijo nerviosamente.

" _Así es, pasa, por favor"_ –Petra dijo mientras le mostraba el camino a Sasha dentro de la oficina.

" _Disculpe, Señorita Ral… se supone que debería de ir a la oficina del Capitán Levi. Creo que me perdí en el camino"._ Sasha dijo confundida, colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla _._

" _Antes que nada, llámame Petra. En segundo lugar, esta es la oficina del Capitán Levi"._ –Petra dijo, sonriéndole a Sasha.

" _Oh, Okay…Petra"-_ Sasha respondió, un poco avergonzada, mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del Capitán. Petra no se sentó del ladoopuesto, si no a un lado de ella.

" _Sólo dame dos segundos. Necesito encontrar las notas que el capitán dejó"._ –Petra dijo mientras hojeaba un folder con varias hojas y notas.

Sasha observó las hojas dentro del folder. No se detuvo a leerlas, ya que consideraba que no debía; sin embargo, notó que la escritura era hermosa e impecable.

" _Lo siento, debí de haber buscado las notas antes de que llegaras"_ -Petra se disculpó.

" _No te preocupes. Tengo tiempo"_ –Sasha respondió con una media sonrisa, viendo a Petra, mientras esta seguía buscando las notas que el capitán había dejado para ella.

Sasha no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Petra antes, pero la había visto junto al resto del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. La chica debía de ser realmente especial, ya que pertenecía al equipo de Levi. No cualquier persona entraba en su equipo. También parecía que el capitán confiaba mucho en ella, ya que la había dejado a cargo de sus asuntos y también con la llave de su oficina.

Petra era mucho más baja de estatura que Sasha. Su cabello era corto, rojizo, suave y brillante, y sus ojos eran grandes y alegres.

 _Es tan bonita… Ojalá yo fuera así de bonita._ –Sasha pensó mientras trataba sin mucho éxito de arreglar su cabello desaliñado.

" _¡Aquí están! Emm… Sasha Blouse, ex miembro de los cuerpos de entrenamiento, escuadrón 104…. ¿Lugar 9 en su graduación?" –_ Petra la volteó a ver y le regaló una sonrisa.

" _Supongo que esa soy yo" –_ Sasha respondió, un poco avergonzada.

" _Muy bien, Sasha, aquí está la lista de tareas que necesitas realizar…"_

" _¿Qué?"-_ Sasha interrumpió a Petra de manera drástica. _"Disculpa, creo que no estoy entendiendo"._

" _¿Qué parte?"_ –Petra preguntó confundida.

" _Bueno, el inicio, lo de en medio y el final"_ –Sasha confesó un poco avergonzada.

" _Mmm… ¿el capitán no te explicó?_ –Petra preguntó, aun confundida.

" _No, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo. Se supone que debía venir a ver a la oficina del Capitán Levi para… hablar con la Capitán Hange y su asistente Moblit. Nosotros… tuvimos un malentendido el día de ayer, y el capitán Levi… quería que yo hablara con ellos"_ –Sasha terminó, viendo de lado en dirección a la ventana.

" _Ehm… ¿lo hiciste enojar, Sasha?"_ -Petra preguntó un poco preocupada.

" _Eso…eso creo"-_ Sasha confesó, cabizbaja. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

" _Bueno, creo que el capitán Levi simplemente quería asustarte un poco"._ –Petra dijo. _"Recibí indicaciones de él esta mañana. Me dio una lista con tareas que tú debías de completar antes de que él vuelva de su expedición. Parece que las trampas funcionaron. Están allá afuera capturando un anormal."_

" _¿Lo ves? No lo hicimos tan mal, después de todo. Nosotros ayudamos a instalar las trampas. ¿El capitán Levi está consciente de eso?" –_ Sasha preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

" _Él lo sabe, pero… -_ Petra se interrumpió a sí misma, y después continuó. _"No le digas que te dije esto, pero me dijo algo acerca de enseñarte a aceptar responsabilidades de tus acciones. Él dijo… qué… podías aprender mucho sobre mi"-_ Petra dijo sonrojándose.

Sasha lo notó inmediatamente. La cara de Petra estaba ahora cubierta en distintos tonos de rosa y rojo, y sus ojos lucían aún más brillantes que antes. _¿No son pareja, o sí?_ Si lo son, Sasha no entendía que veía ella en él.

" _En fin. Estaré cerca supervisando lo que haces. Dime si necesitas algo."_ –Petra terminó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasha mientras le indicaba el camino hacia la puerta.

Sasha se quedó parada ahí, sola, fuera de la puerta de la oficina del capitán Levi, sosteniendo la nota con las tareas que debía de realizar.

¿Es esta realmente su manera de castigarme? Parece como si estuviera tratando de humillarme al poner a Petra _Chica Perfecta_ Ral a supervisar su trabajo. No le disgustaba Petra en absoluto, pero no podía dejar de sentir que la verdadera intención del capitán Levi era que Sasha aprendiera a ser más como Petra, y menos como ella misma.

Sasha imaginaba que Petra siempre hacía lo que el capitán Levi le pedía, y que ni en un millón de años le habría respondido en la manera en la que ella le había respondido el día anterior.

*Growwwl* Sasha escuchó su estómago gruñir.

" _Oh, no debí de haberme saltado el desayuno. Meeh… al diablo con esto. Buscaré algo para comer primero, y después comenzaré con esa estúpida lista. Sé que el capitán Levi tiene cero fe en mí. Le enseñaré a ese capitán como la perfección luce en verdad"._


	3. Chapter 3

Has ese momento, no había habido alguna tarea en la lista que Sasha pudiera realmente llamar "castigo". Era solamente cosas normales que los cadetes como ella tenían que hacer todos los días, como limpiar los establos, alimentar a los caballos, ayudar en la cocina y limpiar las regaderas.

Sasha comenzó limpiando los establos. Olían realmente mal. Estaba empezando a sentir un serio resentimiento hacía el capitán Levi.

El resto de sus compañeros se encontraban afuera practicando formaciones en el campo, mientras ella estaba ahí limpiando mierda de caballo y perdiéndose de entrenamiento formal. El capitán tenía suerte de que a ella le gustaran los caballos, eso la ayudaba a que todo fuera un poco más fácil de hacer. Después de limpiar a los caballos y darles de comer, Sasha comenzó a peinar sus largas cabelleras. También se tomó un tiempo para hablar con ellos, después de todo, no había nadie más cerca para hablar, y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco sola. Los caballos le ofrecían el confort que necesitaba en ese momento. Si por ella fuera, Sasha podría haber pasado todo el día en el establo, si no fuera por Petra, quien fue a supervisarla y la encontró sentada hablando con un caballo. Petra le indicó que era hora de moverse a la siguiente actividad, porque el Capitán Levi no tardaría mucho en volver de su expedición, y todo tendría que estar terminado para entonces.

Sasha no lo había notado, pero ella realmente había pasado mucho tiempo en los establos. La hora de preparar la cena había llegado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _¡¿A qué se refiere con que no puedo comer aún?!"-_ Sasha gritó, sus ojos fuera de órbita.

" _Así es, señorita. Primero cocinamos, servimos, y después de que todos los cadetes terminen de comer, lavamos los platos, y entonces podemos comer"._ –El jefe de cocineros explicó a Sasha mientras continuaba picando una cebolla.

" _Pero yo también soy cadete"_ –Sasha preguntó.

" _Hoy no. ¡Hoy eres una cocinera!"_ –Él contestó

" _Mátame ya, por favor"._ –Sasha dijo, tirándose al piso en sus rodillas y descansando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

" _Después. Primero, ayúdame a cortar las zanahorias"._ -El hombre respondió.

El chef era buena persona, pero toda la situación había sido muy demandante. Para empezar, hacía muchísimo calor en la cocina. Sasha tenía tanto calor que tenía que estar limpiando constantemente las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su frente. En segundo lugar, el chef le decía cada dos minutos que se apurara, que estaba siendo demasiado lenta. La peor parte era el aroma… oh, el delicioso aroma de comida recién hecha esperando a ser comida…. Y el tener que esperar para probarla, era una verdadera tortura para Sasha. _"El Capitán Levi sí que pensó bien este castigo". –_ Sasha pensó para sí misma. Los pensamientos de Sasha fueron interrumpidos por la cabeza de Petra asomándose por la puerta. Petra había ido a checar de nuevo lo que Sasha estaba haciendo. Esta era la cuarta vez en el día.

El chef le había pedido a Sasha que lo ayudara en la preparación de la comida. Iban a servir un guisado con un trozo de pan, arroz y una bebida.

También le fue ordenado el servirle la comida a sus compañeros cadetes. Eso sí que iba ser vergonzoso. Estaba segura de que sus compañeros iban a tener un repertorio de bromas y burlas listas para ella.

" _Ve ya, están esperando. Todos están hambrientos después de un largo día de entrenamiento"_.- El chef le dijo.

" _Lavaré todos los platos, ¡solo, no me hagas servirle, por favor!"-_ Sasha imploró al chef.

" _No te preocupes, los lavarás todos de todas maneras. Servirles es también una de tus tareas para hoy"_. –El chef terminó de decir. _"Toma, lleva estos platos a las mesas"._

Mientras caminaba hacia las mesas, sostenía dos charolas con platos. Sasha pensó que sería mejor servir a sus compañeros primero, para que de esa manera terminaran antes que los demás y se fueran rápido. Ella vio como algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a reír entre ellos y como se les dificultaba contener sus risas.

" _Hey, chicos! Aquí está su comida. Disfruten"_ –Sasha dijo queriendo sonar casual, mientras colocaba los platos frente a Christa e Ymir, y comenzando a caminar para alejarse.

" _Espera"_ -dijo Jean mientras sostenía su brazo para no dejarla ir. _"No puedo creer que el Capitán Levi te hizo esto. Debe de ser una verdadera tortura"._ -terminó de decir, intentando burlarse de ella.

" _Sí, es como si te hicieran compartir una habitación con Mikasa y no te dejaran acercarte a ella en absoluto"_ -Sasha contestó.

" _Hey!"_ \- Mikasa gritó

" _¡¿Qué dijiste?!"_ –Jean gritó, su cara completamente ruborizada.

Sasha no entendía completamente eso que acababa de decir. Había visto a los chicos de su aldea hablar sobre cosas de ese tipo. No le disgustaba la idea en absoluto, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que la hiciera querer explorar más ese asunto. De hecho, había habido un chico de su aldea en el que ella se había fijado. Ese chico la había invitado a tener una cita, pero justo antes de ir a encontrarlo, decidió que no estaba lista para ese tipo de cosas, y prefirió no ir.

Ese día, Sasha pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación llorando. Se sentía muy tonta por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad. Ese fue el momento en el que su papá pensó que era apropiado tener la plática sobre las flores y las abejas; sin embargo, Sasha lo detuvo ahí mismo. No quería saber más detalles. Pensó que cuando el tiempo llegara, ella sabría qué hacer, por instinto.

Sasha solo sabía que lo que le había dicho a Jean sería suficiente para callarlo por un buen rato.

Sasha terminó de servir a sus compañeros y al resto de los cadetes. Nadie volvió a decirle algo por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en el comedor. Sus amigos no se quedaron mucho tiempo, justo como había predicho. Ellos habían sido los primeros en irse.

" _Te extrañé hoy en el entrenamiento"._ –Sasha escuchó una voz detrás de ella mientras recogía los trastes sucios de las mesas.

Volteó para ver a su mejor amigo, Connie, parado a sus espaldas.

" _Hey, Connie. Yo también te extrañé"._ –Sasha respondió sonriendo.

" _¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día? Pensé que simplemente irías a hablar con ellos."_ – Connie preguntó.

" _Sí, el Capitán Levi le dio a Petra Ral una lista de tareas para que las realizara durante el día… ya sabes, como castigo. La primera no estuvo tan mal… tuve que limpiar los establos. Pero esta… he odiado ésta más que a nada en el mundo. Todavía no he comido, Connie. ¿Sabes qué tan serio es eso?_ "-Sasha terminó.

" _Sí, lo siento, me lo puedo imaginar. Por cierto, lo que le dijiste a Jean fue brillante. No volvió a hablar durante el resto de la comida. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear a ver a Mikasa"._ –Connie dijo.

Sasha rio. _"¿En verdad? Me da mucho gusto…."_

" _En fin, me tendré que apurar si quiero comer pronto. No puedo comer absolutamente nada hasta que termine de lavar los trastes"._

" _Entonces te ayudaré"_ –Connie dijo, comenzando a recoger un plato.

" _No te preocupes. Casi termino. Además, si Petra te ve ayudándome, le dirá al Capitán"_.

" _Sasha, lo siento mucho. Siento que todo esto fue mi culpa. Si no me hubieras ayudado, nada de esto habría pasado"_. –Connie dijo, cabizbajo y luciendo avergonzado.

" _No te disculpes, Connie. No fue culpa de nadie. Sé que habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. Además, no hay nada de malo en ayudar a tus amigos. El Capitán Levi está tratando de castigarme por ser una buena amiga. Creo que él es el que tiene una lección por aprender, no yo."_

" _Creo… creo que a lo que el Capitán Levi se refería es…. A que no está bien el arriesgar tu vida por los errores de otras personas…"_

" _Sasha… ese día… yo no revisé mi equipo tridimensional porque… porque tenía sueño y preferí dormir en lugar de revisarlo apropiadamente. Fue mi culpa que las cuchillas se atascaran. Lo siento"._

" _Connie… "_

" _Lo siento, en verdad"._ –Connie dijo, sintiéndose muy mal. _"He aprendido de mis errores. Entendí que por mi pereza, puse no solo mi vida en riesgo, si no la tuya también."_

" _Mmm…. ¡Demonios Connie! Ahora me estoy comenzando a sentir muy estúpida. Tú deberías de estar haciendo todas estas tareas, no yo"._ –Sasha dijo, sintiéndose molesta.

" _En verdad, lo siento"._ –Connie repitió, poniendo ambas manos juntas en señal de perdón, e inclinando su cuerpo hacia abajo.

" _Um…. Como sea. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, pensándolo bien, necesitaré de tu ayuda para terminar con los platos. Aún tengo que limpiar las regaderas."_

Connie ayudó a Sasha a limpiar el resto de las mesas. Ella le agradeció y después se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Lavó los trastes tan rápido como pudo, y después recibió su tan esperada recompensa. Se sentó en la mesa a cenar. Ninguna otra comida había sido tan gloriosa como la que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Tal vez era porque sentía como si se la hubiera ganado, realmente.

Después de cenar, Sasha lavó los platos y limpió la mesa en la que había comido.

" _Buen trabajo, cadete".-_ Sasha escuchó a Petra en la puerta. _"Lo has hecho muy bien, Braus. Ahora, ve a las regaderas y después a descansar. He escrito un muy buen reporte sobre tu trabajo para el Capitán Levi"_.-Petra terminó de decir.

" _Gracias, Petra"._ -Sasha respondió, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de ella misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sasha entró al área de regaderas, notó que aún había algunos cadetes tomando un baño de último minuto antes de irse a dormir, así que esperó un poco más. Se sentó en el piso a esperar, y se puso a pensar en los eventos del día.

Cuando no escuchó más ruido viniendo de las regaderas de las chicas, entró y comenzó a limpiarlas. Su trabajo consistía en trapear el piso y asegurarse de que no hubieran dejado objetos en el suelo. Cada regadera estaba separada por una delgada cortina.

Cuando terminó de limpiar las regaderas de las chicas, Sasha agudizó su oído para ver si escuchaba ruido salir de las regaderas de los chicos. No pudo escuchar nada.

" _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Estoy a punto de entrar… Soy una chica, por cierto"._

No hubo respuesta.

Parecía que ya no había nadie ahí, así que Sasha entró. Solo quería terminar rápido para poder irse a descansar.

Le sorprendió ver que las regaderas de los chicos parecían mucho más limpias que las de las chicas.

En las duchas de chicas había encontrado muchas cosas en el suelo, mientras que en las de los chicos, todo estaba en orden, solo necesitaba limpiarlas.

Después de que terminó de limpiar todo, Sasha recordó que aún no había tomado una ducha. _"¿Debería volver a la ducha de las chicas?"_ \- Sasha se preguntó a sí misma un poco incomoda por pensar en tomar una ducha en las regaderas de los chicos.

 _"Um... todo el mundo está durmiendo de todos modos. Hace ya una hora que nadie ha venido para acá. Nuestra hora de dormir comenzó hace mucho. Ya todos deben de estar en sus dormitorios. Me ducharé rápidamente y me iré_ ". Sasha pensó que lo haría muy rápido. La verdad es que ya estaba muy cansada y también empezaba a sentir sueño.

Al principio, se estaba lavando el pelo muy rápido, pero el agua tibia hizo que sus músculos se relajaran, y empezó a disfrutar la ducha. Sintió el agua cálida recorriendo sus piernas, lo cual hizo que se sintiera muy bien. _"¡Me merezco esto tanto!"_ \- Susurró para sí misma cuando empezó a masajear sus músculos del cuello. _"Se siente tan bien... el vapor, el silencio"._

 _"No es un poco tarde para una duch..."._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ –la cortina se había abierto completamente, dejando a Sasha completamente expuesta frente al hombre, quien no fue capaz de terminar lo que había comenzado a decir, y sólo fue capaz de volver en sí mismo por el semejante grito que la chica había pegado.

Sasha estaba tratando de cubrir sus partes íntimas con las manos _. "¡Pervertido! ¡Dese la vuelta! "_ \- gritó.

El capitán Levi se volteó rápidamente. No se consideraba el tipo de hombre que se alejaba de una situación. Excepto ésta. Esta situación estaba mucho más allá de él.

 _"Mierda... ¿qué diablos fue eso?"_ \- Levi comenzó a decirse a sí mismo mientras seguía caminando. Sus ojos muy abiertos. _"Fue culpa suya. ¿Por qué ducharse en el baño de los hombres? ... Oh, mierda, lo puse en la lista, ¿no? Debería haberlo sabido. Braus es tan idiota. * Voy a limpiar la ducha de los chicos, así que sería buena idea ducharme aquí*. Brillante."_

El capitán Levi y el resto de la Legión del Reconocimiento estaban de regreso de la expedición. Les había llevado casi todo el día hacer todo. Sasha no se había acordado de eso. Ella pensaba que todo estaba en silencio porque todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. La verdad era que había algunos soldados que todavía no volvían al cuartel. Cuando Levi y los otros llegaron, él fue directamente a las duchas, mientras que los otros fueron a buscar algo para comer.

Cuando Levi entró en las duchas, notó que había alguien usando una. Eso no le pareció aceptable. Los cadetes tenían un horario que tenían que seguir. Ya había pasado la hora de irse a dormir y ya tenían que estar en sus dormitorios. Él nunca pensó que ese soldado sería cierta chica tonta que acababa de terminar de limpiar las duchas.

Levi regresó al comedor para comer algo. Los demás estaban comentando los acontecimientos del día.

 _"Capitán. Pensé que primero tomaría una ducha"._ -preguntó Günther.

 _"Cambié de opinión. Voy a comer primero "_ \- respondió Levi, sin expresión.

Levi ni siquiera tenía hambre. La verdad es que le quería dar a Sasha suficiente tiempo para salir de las duchas y regresar a su dormitorio. Se sentía incómodo, toda la situación había sido muy extraña para él. Eso no significaba que nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda. En absoluto. Habiendo crecido en una ciudad subterránea, había tenido su primera experiencia a una edad temprana. La diferencia era que no se trataba de una mujer cualquiera, era una mujer soldado, y no cualquier soldado, sino que se trataba de la ingenua e inocente Sasha Braus.

 _"¿Qué tienes en mente? Te ves diferente"_. -Hange, que estaba sentada junto a Levi, dijo en voz baja.

 _"Nada que te importe, cuatro ojos"_ -Levi respondió tomando un sorbo de té.

 _"¿Estás seguro? ¿Viste un fantasma? Te ves inquieto. "-_ Hange continuó.

" _Cierra la boca. Déjame solo. Estoy cansado "-_ Levi respondió empezando a enfadarse.

Si Levi consideraba a alguien como su amigo, tendría que ser Hange. Confiaba en ella y le contaba casi todo. Hange, por otra parte, siempre estaba allí para él. Ella lo conocía muy bien. Podía leer su rostro y sus expresiones, y así fue como supo que algo le pasaba; Sin embargo, ella no quería presionarlo. Sabía que Levi se encerraría completamente si lo presionaba demasiado. Intentaría averiguar mañana lo que lo había puesto así.

" _Me llamó pervertido… Fue su maldita culpa... No voy a sentirme incómodo ni culpable por ello. Fue su culpa. ¿Por qué pensaría que hacer eso era una buena idea? ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? He subestimado su estupidez... aunque… tenía un cuerpo increíble ¡QUÉ FUE ESO! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué todavía estoy pensando en ella? Con una mierda… No más. Debe ser el cansancio "_ -Levi siguió luchando consigo mismo en su cabeza. Trató de no pensar en ello, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por el asunto. De una cosa estaba seguro. Estaba seguro de que no quería ver la cara de Sasha de nuevo….

¿O sí?


End file.
